


Just a Taste of Your Love

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Nothing to see here!<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I know nothing of the real lives of Scott and Alex; I'm merely giving them some new roles to play.<br/><b>Beta:</b> <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_siluria"><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/"><b>siluria</b></a></span> used her magic pen!<br/><b>Summary:</b> Scott sees some random guy give Alex his number, and he's not happy about it.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space/gifts).



> This came to me one afternoon while I was dreaming… Title provided by [](http://iam-space.livejournal.com/profile)[**iam_space**](http://iam-space.livejournal.com/) from the Pointer Sisters' song, 'Taste'. Thank you, my dear, and I dedicate this one to you! ;-)

Scott wonders how it is that Alex isn't more arrogant; with his looks he could easily be. He's one of the most down-to-earth and humble people Scott knows, and every look from him feels like a gift. Scott's never met anyone like him, really. He guesses that growing up around the sort of people his father surrounded them with is so far removed from Alex's background that comparison is difficult, but he's met a lot of good-looking people in his time and so many of them have the arrogance he’s come to expect, especially the men.

Of course women have less reason to be confident in their looks in the world they inhabit; perfection is pushed so much more on them and it's difficult to attain it with Hollywood's bitchy fickleness. He thinks it's stupid, and does his best to treat every woman with courtesy and respect, just as he sees Alex do.

Alex treats everyone like they're special, and maybe he's right. Scott doesn't think he's ever seen the man get truly angry with anyone except himself. He watches him now with the guy who's brought them lunch and smiles at the way Alex's brow crinkles as he concentrates on whatever the guy is asking – or telling? – him. A smile breaks across Alex's face as the guys stops talking, and he nods towards Scott and leans closer to the handsome young Hawaiian guy to whisper something practically right in his ear.

Scott tenses, a flare of jealousy making him wonder what exactly would make Alex get so close to the guy. He shouldn't be jealous really; Alex is like that with everyone, but Scott can't help wanting every single touch to be for him only. Of course it's not going to happen; none of them will be the kind of touch he really wants.

Alex has a kid and he's had girlfriends one after the other; why would he be interested in someone like Scott? If any guy was going to turn Alex's eye it _would_ be someone like the smooth-skinned and pretty Hawaiian lunch guy, whose name Alex probably already knows by now. The thought makes Scott scowl and he looks away before Alex can see the self-pity in Scott's eyes.

When he glances back, Lunch-guy is writing something on a piece of paper and smiling at Alex as he hands it to him. Alex smiles back and nods, looking at what's been written like it's the secret of the universe, folding it and putting it carefully in his shirt pocket. Scott hopes it's not what he's thinking, although what else could it be? Were it the other way around, it could just be Alex's autograph, because he never seems to mind how many times he has to sign it; not like Scott, who gets annoyed after ten or twenty requests in a day. Scott certainly didn't see him signing anything for Lunch-guy, and he only turned away for a second.

Lunch-guy looks to be saying his goodbyes at last and Alex pats the man's back and says something else, looking over his shoulder at Scott as he does so.

Scott frowns at the pleased smile on Alex's face, and watches as Lunch-guy disappears. Alex watches the guy go too; surely he's not admiring the cute ass? Then he's turning and heading in Scott's direction, still looking highly amused.

Scott's determined he's not going to ask what that was all about; he doesn't think he could manage not to sound jealous.

"Did you see that?" Alex asks as he slides into the chair next to Scott.

"What? That guy giving you his number?" Scott can't help himself; what else is he supposed to say?

"Yeah," Alex laughs, fishing it out of his pocket.

"You took it easily enough," Scott says, eyeing him sideways. He knows he sounds annoyed.

"What should I have done?" Alex still sounds amused. He holds the paper out to Scott.

 _Told him you're taken,_ Scott thinks, though he knows he'll never get up the courage to say it for real. He looks at the note and then at Alex's face with curiosity.

"It's for you," Alex grins. "I couldn't answer for you, and he said he was too shy to give it to you himself."

"What?" Scott can't believe his ears.

Alex wiggles the paper and grins some more. "What what? He said he's seen you around, and you're never with anyone other than me, so…"

Scott's eyes almost bug out. If only the _never with anyone other than me_ part of that sentence meant what he'd like it to. "And you didn't think I'd mind?"

Alex's expression darkens in confusion. "Well… you don't have to call him."

"Damned straight I don't."

"Okay." Alex shrugs and slides the paper back into his pocket. He gazes off to one side like he's found something way more interesting to look at in the distance.

Scott looks at him, at the pocket he slid the paper back into and then in the direction Alex's gazing.

"So… you're keeping it because…?" Inexplicably, white hot anger squeezes Scott's heart. _He's_ not interested in some lunch guy, so straight-as-a-die Alex is suddenly going to turn gay for the man?

Alex turns to frown at him. "You might change your mind. He's hot."

"Hot? _You_ think he's hot? You're not even-"

"How do you know? Have I ever said I _wasn't_ into guys?" Alex looks more than a little put out.

Scott's completely confused, not to mention still pretty damned annoyed himself. "What the…? _Are_ you?"

"What if I am?" Alex has one of McGarrett's 'faces' on; the defensive one with the chin tilted up.

Scott swallows. Of course he's not homophobic; why would he be? But he's never told Alex he's into guys, and still doesn't believe Alex is, despite what he's just implied. And even if Scott admits it now… Alex is only going to push Lunch-guy's number back at him; he's never going to suggest _he_ and Scott should be the ones to get together.

"It makes no difference to me," Scott gets out with difficulty, holding Alex's gaze. He can feel his heart thudding and wishes he had the guts to say something that sounds less peeved.

Alex blinks a couple of times, and then looks away. He swallows, and Scott watches his throat move, transferring his gaze to the long eyelashes and then to study the tight way Alex holds his mouth. He doesn't say anything more though.

"You know I…" Alex starts after a moment, staring into the distance like there's something really fascinating out there. It's just clear blue ocean and sky for miles though; nothing remotely interesting happening.

"You what?" Scott asks when he doesn't go on.

Blinking a few more times, Alex finally turns back, something hidden in the depths of those hazel-blue eyes that Scott can't quite decipher.

"I thought we knew each other better," Alex says, and makes to stand up.

"Wait." Scott grabs Alex's arm, stopping him from leaving. He swallows again, nervously, and tries to smile at Alex as he settles back in the chair, a wary curiosity in his eyes. Flicking a look around the set, Scott knows he should be brave enough to tell Alex what it seems he wants to hear. No one's close and as far as he can see they're not paying their two stars the least amount of attention. "I do too," he finally gets out, his voice sounding squeaky.

It's Alex's turn to look confused. "You do too, what?"

Beating around the bush is getting him nowhere. It's time Scott Caan grew a pair.

"I like guys."

Alex's lip curls up at one side and he drops his eyes to where Scott's hand is still holding his arm. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Scott repeats, letting go of Alex's arm like it's burning. "What do you mean, yeah?"

"You sure you don't want that number?"

"I do _not_ want some lunch guy's number."

Alex lifts his eyes, his smile growing. Scott just knows he's going to say he'll be calling the guy later since Scott's not interested. Scott's never been so scared about a rejection in his life, so convincing himself that it _will_ be one – before he does something really stupid – is the best way to soften the blow.

"You really don't?" Alex asks, reaching into his pocket and drawing the paper out again.

"No. You… you go ahead…" Scott finds himself saying, gesturing vaguely like he really means it.

Alex screws up the paper and tosses it over his shoulder.

Scott looks at him, stunned. "The trash can is over there," he says, pointing, like that's more important than the significance of what Alex just did. Alex is grinning at him, and Scott frowns. "What? Let's keep Hawaii clean and all that, yeah?"

"Yeah," Alex says, shaking his head and smiling. He moves out of his chair and finds the scrunched up note, tossing it casually back and forth between his hands as he walks over to the trash can and drops it in. He turns back and crosses his arms, studying Scott with that smirk still plastered across his face.

"Do you know what impression you're giving here?" Scott wonders out loud, his heart still doing bongo impersonations over the idea that Alex could actually be interested in him.

"Christ, mate, you're hard work," Alex says, sounding more Australian than he had before. "Isn't it bloody obvious yet?"

Scott stands up, a half-laugh bursting out of him without his permission. "So what happens now?" he asks as he and Alex move closer to each other. Scott dips one hand in a pocket, turning the other hand up in question.

Alex moves even closer and leans in to whisper in his ear, "We get the fuck out of here for starters."

The words send a shiver right down Scott's spine.

"Yeah?" Scott feels stupid; he can't even think what to say to that.

"We're not due back on set for an hour." Alex has pulled back enough to look into Scott's eyes, and his voice sounds low and full of promise. "I can think of a few ways to fill in the time."

Scott's tongue has suddenly gone dry. Why in hell haven't they had this conversation before?

Alex's lip quirks up again, like he knows exactly what Scott is thinking. "Come on." He gestures with his head and turns to lead the way to the trailers parked across the road.

Scott can't move fast enough to follow him.

~//~


End file.
